World Goes Blue
by SlvrDrgn
Summary: It's short, not really anything to say that wouldn't give anything away. Need a laugh? I'm sure it'll give you one. Heero bashing... Relena throws a punch...


_Disclaimer: I don't own the boys. Don't sue me. I don't have anything that you may even want. Oh! And I don't own the song that's mentioned either._

World Goes Blue

The ceremony was over before it had even had a chance to begin. The bride had taken a peek at the groom from behind closed doors, closed her eyes and left the chapel without so much as a word, or a tear. She should have been expecting this.

The music started and all stood waiting for the bride to appear. There were numerous mummers when she didn't.

"Well now, this is a definite turn of events." Zechs said more to himself than to anyone else. "Who would have thought that Relena would leave Heero waiting…" There was a slight smirk to his voice as he spoke, and watched Heero walk down the isle and out of the church. He had half a mind to follow him.

Heero entered the bar as the bar tender sat a glass down in front of Relena. The girl looked at the drink for a few minutes before picking it up.

"Relena. What are you doing?" Heero asked coming up behind her.

Relena rolled her eyes and turned around. The bar had gotten quiet and the bartender had a front row seat to what was about to happen.

"Let's say, I've realized how much of a fool I've been these last years. It's over."

"You will not leave me at the alter."

"You should have left me then. That way I would have had to see that look on your face. Where were you last night? Did you enjoy another good time with him? You said it was over Heero!"

By now Relena was standing and facing Heero Yuy. "Tell me, was it really that good that you would show up at our wedding after having just screwed the lights out of him?"

"Relena, listen." Heero growled. "I was drunk. It won't happen again. We are to be married, and they are still waiting at the church, so let's go. This is no place to be having this discussion."

Relena laughed. "Then where would you like to have this discussion? Back at the church? I'm glad he didn't show up, that really would have been a slap in the face. To us both."

A group over in the corner was placing bets on who would win this argument. While another person was digging through their pockets to get the juke box playing.

"Would you really have been able to forsake him after we were married? Tell me Heero. Would you have been able too?"

"Yes."

"Just like you were able to forsake him last time you said you would? Why do I doubt that? Oh! Because you were just with him! What kind of fool do you think I am?" She didn't give him a chance to respond before she went off on a number of different things that covered a wide range of topics.

Everyone in the bar was starring at what came out of the girl's mouth. Heero's eyes had started to widen slightly, but if you didn't know what you were looking for you never would have been able to tell.

Finally it looked like Relena was coming to an end, she let him have it again. How she was able to come up with everything that was coming out of her mouth was beyond everyone, herself included if she would have thought about it.

"Come here Heero." She said softly, for all the world looking like she had forgiven and forgotten everything. Heero leaned forward, as he did his eyes closed, what he got was not what he was expecting.

Fire glowed in Relena's eyes as she reared back and punched the stoic boy in the noise. There was a sickening noise as the boy broke and blood started to gush out of it. Heero's eyes flew open and as he reflexively brought a hand to his bleeding and broke nose.

There was nothing by silence for a few moments as Relena turned to the bar, grabbed her drink and downed it before leaving the place with a slight smile on her face. Laughter met her ears as she opened the door.

She made it to the street when a voice called her to stop. Duo ran up behind her, he looked like he had just had the best laugh of his life. Her fist clenched beside her, this was NOT the person she wanted to see.

"Wow princess, nice right hook. But before you use it on me. I wanted to let you know. It was me. Actually, it wasn't any of us." He jerked his head over his should were the other three were standing.

"Then…"

Duo's joker grinned met her question. "Let me assure you there princess, you don't want me to answer that one."

Comprehension dawned in her eyes, and it was now Relena's turn for her jaw to drop. That was before she started laughing hysterically. "Oh! How would have though?!" She managed to get out.

"None of us, that's for sure." Quatre said as the other's joined her.

"I owe you an apology, Duo. I am sorry I assumed it was you."

"It's fine, princess, no worries!" He said slinging an arm around her. "Come on, let's head somewhere else, get you out of those cloths and then we'll show you how to forget this day ever happened…" He said steering her around the corner.

The group was gone before two figures came out of the bar. Heero glared at the tall blonde beside him and said nothing.

"It is your fault. If you would have gotten up earlier, she would have never known anything was going on." It earned him an elbow in the stomach. "Okay, I'll hush."

"Hn."

In the background, music could be heard. "Pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this...good bye."

_Author's notes:_

_Okay, I have no idea where this came from. But it would no leave me alone. And I couldn't resist writing it. I mean really now… I've already messed with Duo and Fei, why not Heero as well?_

_::Quatre and Trowa exchange a look and slowly back out of the room::_

_Yeah…. This was just for fun. And that's all I'm going to say._


End file.
